


Twas The Night Before Christmas

by vicki



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki/pseuds/vicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas the night before Christmas, and Freudesheim is full</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For the [CBB](http://www.the-cbb.co.uk/board/index.php) Secret Santa 2007.

Twas the night before Christmas and all through Freudesheim,  
EVERYONE was awake, although it was way past bedtime.  
Stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
And all around the Salon and really, everywhere.

  
The children were bouncing on beds with glee,  
Tiring the patience of poor Rosli.  
Downstairs the older ones were all having fun,  
For their night had only just begun!

  
With cream buns and lemon biscuits aplenty,  
There was enough for all twenty!  
Crammed in together, all filled with cheer  
(The men were rather outnumbered, I do fear!)

  
From university came Margot, Con and Len,  
And Joey had wept to behold her triplets again.  
Also from great distance came the Richardson three,  
Not wanting to miss the great Christmas jubilee!

  
Also included were some of the mistresses from school,  
Who Joey said that she was adopting, just for the Yule!  
So, Hilda, Rosalie, Matey, Kathie, Nancy and Nell,  
Would be included in the Maynard's festivities as well.

  
Laurie and Daisy came to spend the night,  
Leaving their kids upstairs, giggling with delight,  
Before they went to join the crowd below,  
Laurie, grinning, as he hung up a sprig of mistletoe!

  
Biddy and Eugen and Hilary and Phil,  
Stopped in briefly before heading back out into the chill.  
And of course there were Jack and Joey herself, the hosts of the night!  
It was no wonder they were all squeezed in tight!

  
No paper games or sheets and pillowcases were to be found,  
Instead, they passed bottles of wine around!  
There was laughter and chatting and dancing,  
(And under the mistletoe, perhaps a little romancing?)

  
Miss Cecil did escape from her bed,  
And around the door peered her little head.  
Her wide eyes drank in all that she could see  
Until she was spotted and seized upon by Joey.

  
"Cecil, my sweet, what are you doing?"  
The little girl's reply was simply, "Viewing."  
"Now that you've done that, it's time to go."  
"Oh, but Mama," cried Cecil with woe.

  
"I want to stay and just watch for a while."  
Joey considered it, giving her a small smile.  
Kathie called, "She can come sit by me."  
As she patted the space between her and Nancy.

  
Jack came over to settle the debate.  
"I'm sorry, but it's far too late.  
She needs to go back to bed straight away,  
Else, young lady, what will Santa have to say?"

  
"I'm sorry, Cecil, but you heard what your father said.  
"Now, come on, back up to bed."  
Kathie rose and gave Cecil a grin.  
"How about I come up with you and tuck you in?"

  
Thus mollified, Cecil acquiesced  
And let Kathie lead her away to rest.  
The young teacher soon returned to the fray,  
To drink and dance the rest of the night away.

  
"Goodness gracious it's midnight!" Nancy suddenly exclaimed  
"To bed with us all!" Jack proclaimed.  
Con pulled back the curtains as she passed,  
The others crowded round when she gasped.

  
Looking out, the world was all snowy,  
And the last words, of course, went to Joey.  
She exclaimed, with her eyes merry and bright,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"


End file.
